Digital-to-analog conversion is the process of converting digital (binary) codes into a continuous range of analog signal levels. Digital codes can be converted into analog voltage, analog current, or analog charge signals using a digital-to-analog converter (DAC). An N-bit DAC provides discrete analog output levels for every one of 2N digital words. DACs can be unipolar or bipolar. In the unipolar case, the analog output is zero when the digital input code is 000 . . . 00 and is at full-scale when the digital input code is 111 . . . 11. In the bipolar case, the analog output is at the midpoint of full-scale when the digital input code is 100 . . . 00. A DAC can have a parallel or serial architecture. Three popular parallel DAC architectures include the resistor string, ratioed current sources, and capacitor array architectures. Current-ratioed DACs (also known as current-steering DACs) comprise a large number of switched current sources. Conventionally, data is latched in a latch circuit and buffered by a driver circuit before driving a switched current source. Since a DAC can include a large number of current sources, it is important to optimize the architecture of the switched current sources and the circuitry driving such switched current sources in order to conserve resources (e.g., power, area, and the like).